organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BattleGames1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The rebel princess logo by therebelprincess-d3fls9e.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tomahawk23 (talk) 06:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Your gang After considering how much your gang pushes the limits of reality here, here's my conclusion: You may keep your gang, however it can't be all female, but it can be led by a female and contain a large amount of females. It can't be all former mercenaries but it can have a lot of ex mercs working for them. Tomahawk23 (talk) 16:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) United Crime Corps.-Princess Thieves Alliance Thanks for the compliment about our group and after a bit of research on your group, I must say that I'm impressed with your skills in thievery. We are always willing to have others work with and we humbly accept your offer. The world is a beautiful place and we seek to be apart of that beauty that you speak of, and while our way of being part of it may seem off to others it does not matter as we experience the bounties of the world has to offer. Pleasure doing business with a group of beautiful and diverse women such as yourself and may our alliance forever last. Marshal S. Grant, Head Of United Crime Corps WanderingSkull 01:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC) WanderingSkull RE: Assassination In Germany Marshal S. Grant: Good to see that you're taking our job and of course we have the information you need. The man will be alone and he'll be driving a red Chevorlet Suburban with the license plate K1LL3R (I know he's an overconfident a-hole). He is also part of the Mafia, so you could figure out a price with that information. He has blonde hair, and has one pale blue eye and a brown one due to a genetic defect, he'll be wearing his usual dark blue suit and olive-colored skin. Make sure it looks like an accident can't risk having the other group he is trying to make a deal with question anything. My group is willing to pay the full-price for the assassination since I'd much rather have my partner know he can fully trust us. I wish you a great day and good luck with the job. WanderingSkull 00:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC)WanderingSkull you can forget the Macau thing i'm doing it differently -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 03:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Huh. Believe it or not, but Alpha actually underestimated you guys (girls?) some time ago. But you seem smart, considering you could figure out the recent turn of events, and hopefully you can be trusted. You're on Alpha's safe house security detail until we can find better guards, enclosed is its location. Keep your distance, and stay in touch. Sincerely, Jack O'Leary Job Offer As you know, we're at war, and since you already work as bodyguards, how would you like to act as...an offensive force against these thuggish Vipers? Let me know how it sounds to you, and fire back with a message. Sincerely, Alpha Wolf RE: I apologize for my lack of clearness in my earlier message. I had meant for you to act as assassins and saboteurs against the Vipers, not as foot soldiers. My Omegas can handle that job easily. So yes, I'll gladly accept your counter-offer. Sincerely, Alpha Wolf Your Yearly Income Hey, BG I've got some news you might like. You're yearly in come is waaaay off base. Taking a few factors into consideration your yearly income should be more around 2.5 billion. Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey BG come to chat real quickTomahawk23 (talk) 03:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey BG can you please come to chat?Tomahawk23 (talk) 19:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question on Chat Re: All of your territory belong to me and to whomever I want to share the spoils with -Pach OFC Reboot Come to OCF chat to discuss the new OCF reboot helmed by me tomorrow between 2 : 30-3 : 00 p.m.central time to discuss the details - Pach. Minor issues Good job on posting your stuff. Much obliged. However, there are minor issues. For one, the Carribean Heist isn't canon, and i think that's it. OCF I want to let you know i changed the comment string one more time, your turn comes after Cfp instead of me, so please use the time you have free to toss some ideas around. I have faith in you! OCF comment tip Don't focus on HOW you got the invitation, that's not important. In character, you already received your invitation and already in the Savannah. The main focus should be on Elena trying to find the location and meeting the other assassins in the progress.